Krystal Markham (Spoiler 6x11)
by lili34000
Summary: Une petite conversation entre Jane et Kim Fischer. Attention spoilers sur l'épisode 11 à venir.


**Un petit OS pour finir l'année qui me trotte dans la tête depuis la promo du 6x11 ! Peut être une suite à venir avec deux chapitres supplémentaires, ça dépendra de ce que vous en pensez.  
**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas encore terminé "Red Game", mais je m'y engage j'ai juste été un peu refroidie (comme beaucoup) par la fin de John le rouge, donc j'ai un peu de mal à m'y remettre.**

**Le mentaliste ne m'appartiens pas, cette histoire n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- _Laquelle je devrais mettre d'après vous ?_ Demanda le nouveau consultant du FBI armé de son plus beau sourire colgate, se tournant vers les deux dernières personnes encore présentes dans l'open space.

_- Jane, elles sont identiques…_ Lâcha la brunette dans un soupir.

- _Faux ma chère. Celle de droite tire vers l'ivoire. Celle de gauche m'a couté 100$ de plus._

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha pour regarder les deux vêtements avec plus d'attention.

- _Celle de droite. Plus sobre pour un premier rendez-vous._

_- Merci Lisbon._

- _De rien,_ fît-elle dans un léger sourire. _Il est tard, je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai encore pas mal de cartons à déballer. Bonne soirée Jane. Kim_, fît elle en se tournant vers sa supérieure avant de quitter la pièce.

Jane posa la chemise éliminée négligemment sur une chaise et ajusta la deuxième sur son torse, admirant le rendu dans la vitre.  
Kim Fisher ferma alors bruyamment son ordinateur portable et leva les yeux pour la première fois vers le consultant. Se sentant observé, il se retourna alors vers sa supérieure.

- _Si vous préfériez la première, il fallait le dire._

_- A quoi jouez vous Jane ? sérieusement ?_

Jane sans perdre son sourire, posa le vêtement et s'assit sur le canapé.

- _ Je ne comprends pas._

_- Je crois qu'on se comprend très bien. Krystal Markham hein ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Est-ce une pointe de jalousie que je perçois dans votre voix ?_ demanda t-il avec malice.

- _Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour la réalité. Certaines femmes sont immunisées face à vos charmes. J'en fais partie. _

_- Vous me trouvez charmant ?_ lâcha le mentaliste, visiblement ravi de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- _ Je mentirai en affirmant le contraire, répondit calmement la jeune femme sans détourner le regard pour autant. Mais vous n'êtes définitivement pas mon style. J'aime les hommes qui savent se qu'ils veulent. Vous êtes beaucoup trop tortueux pour moi._

- _ Tortueux ?_ Jane baissa les yeux au sol semblant réfléchir puis finalement se leva et se positionna près d'elle, envahissant son espace personnel, ses yeux aciers rivés sur les siens.

- _Je ne suis pas tortueux. Je reprends ma vie en main, après toutes ces années, je crois qu'il est temps._

- _Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question, pourquoi Krystal Markham?_ rétorqua la jeune femme sans fléchir.

- _Parce qu'elle est belle je suppose, qu'elle a de l'esprit et… qu'elle ne semble pas immunisée à mon charme,_ ajouta t-il avec humour en jouant avec les mots.

Kim attrapa sa veste sur la chaise et la positionna sur ses épaules. Elle s'apprêtait à faire volte face et à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle se reprit et ajouta:

- _ Je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas et votre vie privée est... privée. Je comprends qu'après toutes ces années de célibat, vous ayez besoin de reprendre confiance en vous Patrick et peut être que Krystal Markham ou une autre blonde superficielle peut vous apporter ça. Mais croyez-moi, vous êtes sur une pente glissante et vous risquez de vous retourner un beau matin et de vous apercevoir que vous êtes passé à coté de votre chance._

Ces dernières paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Jane qui perdit son sourire et s'approcha à nouveau de la jeune femme, cette fois-ci plus sérieusement :

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, j'ai 44 ans et je mène ma vie comme je l'entends. Vous me connaissez depuis quoi, 6 mois ? Vous pensez tout savoir de moi parce que vous avez pris la peine de lire mon dossier ? Parce qu'on a passé une soirée ensemble ?_

- _Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Je ne connais de vous que l'image que vous cherchez à renvoyer aux autres : Celle d'un homme visiblement en pleine crise de la quarantaine, libéré mais un peu perdu, qui cherche à retrouver le fil de sa vie. Qui peut affirmer vous connaitre vraiment Patrick ?_

- _Lisbon. Elle me connaît_, murmura t-il.

- _C'était peut être vrai avant… mais vous avez beaucoup changé. J'ai une question pour vous Patrick,_ ajouta t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation, _pourquoi avoir autant insisté pour qu'elle revienne ? pourquoi était-elle la condition n°1 à votre retour aux Etats-Unis ?_

- _ Elle me manquait. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer travailler sans elle. On a formé une super équipe tous les deux, pendant des années,_ répondit il avec sincérité.

- _ C'est tout ? vous avez formé « une super équipe » ? Vous pensez qu'elle a subitement tout lâché parce que vous travaillez bien ensemble ? Parce qu'elle était nostalgique du temps ou elle passait ses soirées à couvrir vos arrières en remplissant de la paperasse ?_

_- Elle n'a plus à remplir se rôle aujourd'hui,_ lâcha t-il pincé.

- _Oui, parce que maintenant c'est moi qui m'y colle_, ajouta t-elle nerveusement en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte.  
Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son consultant, qui semblait figé et réfléchir à ces dernières paroles échangées. Elle ajouta néanmoins :  
_Matt Austin du 1er … Il l'a invité à sortir. Ils vont au restaurant samedi soir._

Cette évocation fît sortir Jane de sa rêverie, qui releva un sourcil interrogateur sur sa nouvelle patronne.

_- Je pensais que vous deviez savoir… Si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil, ne gâchez pas tout une nouvelle fois… Elle mérite mieux que ça et vous aussi. Arrêtez de fuir, faites face à vos sentiments, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Jane ne répondit pas et la regarda s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur pour enfin disparaître de son champ de vision. Une fois seul, il se laissa choir à nouveau sur le canapé et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière. Il ferma ses yeux pour calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, que cet échange impromptu avait malgré lui fait accélérer. Lorsqu'il retrouva un relatif calme intérieur, il les rouvrit pour finalement saisir son téléphone.

- _Krystal ? C'est Patrick Jane. Je suis vraiment désolé de prévenir si tard mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir ce soir, une affaire qui nous est tombée dessus… Oui, une prochaine fois avec plaisir. Oui… moi aussi j'en suis désolé… Bonne soirée._

Lorsqu'il quitta à son tour le bâtiment, ses deux chemises sous le bras, les paroles de Kim résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Faire un pas vers Teresa Lisbon n'était pas si simple, changer la nature de leur relation le terrifiait. Sa décision était prise cependant, il prendrait les choses en douceur mais il ne laisserait pas Matt Austin ou quiconque prendre la place qu'il convoitait, celle qui était la sienne depuis tant d'années.


End file.
